Consolling
by toomanyfandoms98
Summary: Set just before the end of the first Wizarding War, Arthur comforts his devastated wife. Rated T for death.


Arthur rushed through the front door of his house and ran right into his eldest son, Bill who looked more worried than any young child should ever have to.

"Mum's been sitting at the table for an hour", he gestured towards the room, "she got a letter earlier and the second she read it…Dad she hasn't moved since," he cried. Arthur's heart broke at the defeated look on his son's face and his mind was going into overdrive for worry for his wife, but he couldn't think of that right now.

"Have your brothers seen," he asked worried that more than one of his children would be scared for their mother. When Bill shook his head, he sighed in relief.

"Your mother is going to be okay Bill I promise," he said while crouching down so that they were at the same eye level, "but right now I need you to get your brother's upstairs. Take Charlie, Percy and the twins and go into your room."Arthur glanced at the clock quickly, little Ron should still be asleep for the moment."When Ron wakes up, send Charlie down to tell me okay, but I want you to stay with your brothers."

"But what abo…" Bill interjected worriedly.

"I'm going to look after her but I can't do that if I'm worried about you or any of your brothers," Arthur could see that Bill still looked highly conflicted."Please, Bill," Arthur breathed, pleading his son. He couldn't worry about all of them at once, not when he didn't even know why his Mollywobbles was upset. The desperation in Arthur's voice that he had been unable to conceal, convinced Bill, he nodded determinedly and went to collect his brothers from wherever they were all playing together.

Arthur took a deep breath and entered their kitchen, his heart stopping briefly when he saw the trance like state his wife appeared to be in. With the world in the state it was, the moment Bill had owled him at work worried about Molly, Arthur had known what had happened. Someone had died. The only question was, which one of their dear loved ones had perished. Rushing over to her he pleaded,

"Molly, darling, it's Arthur. What's happened." At the sound of his voice, Molly blinked once, and then twice, before her hand twisted the parchment in her hand into a tight ball. When Arthur reached his hand out to cover his precious wife's, she suddenly looked up at him. Gently he prized the parchment out of her hand, worried that she still hadn't said anything, and growing increasingly more concerned that she hadn't stopped staring at him. His Mollywobbles hadn't been this quiet for this long in the entire time he had known her.

"Molly," he pleaded, "please." Molly swallowed and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She repeated the process several more times to the same affect. Arthur was just about to reach for the letter and see for himself when Molly spoke, in a tone that spoke more than her words could,

"Dead. My brothers. Fab and Gid. My silly, mischievous, troublesome, handsome and kind brothers are dead. Gone. Forever. Dumbledore said that it took five Death Eater's to bring them both down, Dolohov included."Arthur's heart broke more and more at every word his wife uttered. Arthur's heart broke more and more at every word his wife uttered.  
"How can they be gone Arthur," she asked him, "how." She barely managed to finish her question when she collapsed into Arthur and started to sob like her life had just imploded, and it had. As her small sobs turned into loud wails, he cast a spell that would impair the boys knowledge of their mothers' grief but allow them to hear anything that occurred around them, before Arthur gathered Molly close to him and just held her while he held back his own tears, knowing she needed him right now more than he needed to grieve for Fabian and Gideon. As he closed his eyes and rocked back and forward slightly to try and soothe his wife somewhat, he mentally uttered a prayer to anyone listening; that they would be to get through this in one piece.

A/N- So here's a completely unexpected One Shot. I'll still be posting one on Sunday as well, I just had way to much free time today (i.e. procrastinating assignment work) and decide to dive into this short fic. Hope you all enjoyed it. I've always had a weakness for Fabian and Gideon Prewett and I feel that I've read every fanfiction that involves them and so because I couldn't come up with a happy plot line that hadn't already been done, I came up with this idea. So let me know what you liked/disliked via; reviews, favorites and even PM's. Have a great day everyone :)


End file.
